Last Goodbye
by Makubexs-lover
Summary: They were in love yet he had to stop this love of theirs for it was forbidden. Then one night, he finds a letter for him on the night of her leave forever…please give it a try...one shot only


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter…please don't sue me or flame me…please…please. )

**Summary: **They were in love yet he had to stop this love of theirs for it was forbidden. Then one night, he finds a letter for him on the night of her leave forever…

**LAST GOODBYE**

**8-8-8**

Cho sat up and looked around. "Pavarti," she whispered.

There was no answer. She was asleep and at last, now Cho can sneak out once again. Cho got out of bed silently as possible and grabbed her robe. She exited quietly from their room and from the common room.

She looked around the school grounds and was seemingly looking for someone. She waited patiently for him. She then felt a light tap on her shoulder. She spun around and saw him. "Filch," she whispered.

Filch didn't look very happy as he was before "Shhhh," he just replied

Cho looked at Filch with much nervousness in her eyes "What's wrong?" she asked.

Filch looked around and pulled Cho to the nearest bench "I have to tell you something," he said looking at his loved one.

"Oh yeah…I totally forgot to tell you, I'm leaving tonight," she started.

"Let's just stop talking about somethings," he said looking at her.

Cho's eyes were filled with worries "What's the matter?" she asked.

"We have to stop this," he just said.

"Stop what?"

"Don't pretend like you don't know what I mean."

"But why?'

"You're leaving,"

"I don't care,"

"You're a student and I'm a damn staff,"

"Don't do this to me…"

"We have to part ways somehow, Cho."

"Don't you love me anymore?"

"I do but…it's not enough to stop me from doing this,"

Cho started crying "Why now?"

"Maybe because this was the only time I gathered up my courage and tell you this."

"You can't just leave me," Cho said "Love is so unfair,"

"Love was never unfair. It gave us the chance….but I guess it wasn't just the right time to grab it."

"But I love you,"

"Tell me why you're crying,"

"Of sadness,"

"Don't love me, since I made you suffer,"

"I want you to love me just to love me,"

"Just…go…now…just go!" he snapped at her.

Cho stood up and shook her head "You'll regret this," she said and left.

Filch closed his eyes "I love you, Cho." He whispered "You just don't understand."

**8-8-8**

Cho entered the room silently as she packed all her things.

"Where have you been?" Pavarti asked.

Cho stopped "Some where," she answered.

"Don't cry, Cho…he's not worth it."

"He is! And you just don't feel what I feel for him!"

"Maybe I don't but I know he's not worth it!" She replied.

"Stop being so busy-body!"

"You're my friend! I'm just concerned for your well-fare!"

Cho sat down and calmed herself "I love him and I know that he loves me…"

Pavarti sat beside her "I know but…it's just not acceptable."

Cho stared sobbing "Isn't love so unfair?"

"No…it's just doing what's right for people."

Cho nodded "I love him…I do."

Pavarti smiled "Just…move on."

**8-8-8**

Cho had left with her friends. Filch watched her from a far. Filch gave out a hard breath "I love you, Cho."

"What's wrong?" a voice asked from behind.

Filch spun around and saw Dumbledore "Do you think what I did was right?"

Dumbledore nodded with a smile "It may hurt but at least it was the right thing to do…"

"Letting her go,"

Dumbledore once again nodded "Part of love is letting go, Argus…it's not always bliss…there's pain and grief with it."

Filch nodded "Love,"

**8-8-8**

6 years later, Cho looked outside her window and closed her eyes. She folded a blue card and called upon her owl to send it to someone. She smiled and whispered something to it. She wiped her tears and closed her eyes "I love you, Filch."

**8-8-8**

As Filch rounded the whole school. He saw this familiar owl carrying a blue letter. The owl was looking at him. Filch walked towards it and got the card. He shooed it away and went inside his room.

He went by the window to get some moon light. He opened it and saw.

_TO: ARGUS FILCH_

_I just can't understand the hearts of men_

_They tell you they want you and then they leave you_

_This is the first time, you're special._

_I believed those words and I was so happy _

_Few moments with you were all a joy._

_But days passed and it all turned from white to grey_

_You ignored me and let me down._

_And worst, you started to stray._

_You should have told me you didn't like me anymore._

_But I couldn't see that and you just rushed me_

_Although I will curse you but I'll still miss you_

_Because I am a girl to whom love is everything_

_I heard that if you give up thing too easily to a man_

_He will get bored with you_

_I don't think this is wrong_

_A girl says that she will never be fooled again_

_But she will fall in love again_

_The pain it brought to me._

_It's not enough to describe how I feel._

_We were so happy together_

_But I know now_

_I've been blind _

_You told me that you'd never let me down_

_Whenever I needed you, you'd always be here._

_I can forgive but I can't forget_

_Even though you hurt me_

_I still love you_

_I still love you_

_Don't take advantage of a girl's willingness to do anything for love_

_And her caring instinct_

_I didn't know that to be born as a girl and to be loved was so hard_

_Although I will curse you, I'll still miss you_

_Because I'm a girl to whom love is everything_

_FROM: CHO CHANG_

Filch stared at the letter and placed it by his chest. "There's someone I'm in love with

Although I can't be with her right now…I'm still in love with her…." He whispered and for the fist time…he shed tears.

**THE END**

_AN: THANKS FOR READING MY ONE SHOT PLEASE READ AND REVIEW PLEASE NO FLAMES THANKD ONCE AGAIN._


End file.
